Summer @ The Beach
by Hardygirl1
Summary: Sakura gets kiddnaped by Misako. Li, Madison and Eriol go to ????? Please R+R Thanx. (P.S. Real twist at the end, this is the last chapter. I hpe this is not what you all were expecting ^_^)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Summer @ the Beach  
By: Hardygirl  
  
  
Sakura Avalon was in her room preparing to go  
to sleep. Kero as usual was playing his favorite game,  
"Zylon's Warriors," it was already 9:34 p.m. when Sakura   
& Kero went to sleep. She needed to sleep more than she  
usually slept because tomorrow was her fild trip to the  
beach with her classmates.  
  
Beep, beep, beep, beep........  
  
The alarm clock sounded very loud in Sakura's quiet   
room. She then woke up to see it was already 8:10 a.m.  
she quickly put her uniform on and hurried downstairs  
  
" Hey squirt you are up early today" said Tori.  
"Don't you know I have to be early to school today"  
answered Sakura  
"Thank God I won't see you for the whole Summer"  
said Tori laughing  
" Very funny Tori" said Sakura angry  
" Well I have to go see ya Tori" she said as she left.  
  
  
End of chapter 1.   
Do you like it or Hate it   
Let me know by reviewing  
Thanx. ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Summer @ the Beach  
By: Hardygirl  
  
When Sakura arrived at school Madison, Meilin, & Li  
greeted her.   
  
"Hey Sakura, are u ready to go to the beach" asked Madison  
  
Just at that moment Ms. Mackenzie & Mr. Terada said that it   
was time to leave.  
  
The class got in the bus and they left Reedington. After a couple   
minutes Sakura was dreaming that the class had already  
at the beach and it was already dark. She was dreaming that Li  
& her were walking by the beach holding hands. Then they sat  
down and stare at eachother 4 a couple of minutes and then  
they were just about to kiss when.......  
  
"Sakura wake up we're here" said Madison  
"Oh hey where are we?" asked a sleepy Sakura  
"Duh where else, we are in the beach" answered Madison  
  
They got off the bus and Ms. Mackenzie led the girls to their cabin  
& Mr. Terada led the boys to their cabin. Then both teachrs said  
"Ok you can go and swim now, but don't swim to far OK"  
"OK" said the whole class together.  
  
Sakura was very confused because of the dream she had had.  
  
"I can't be dreaming about Li" she thought  
"I have a boyfriend" she said outloud and caught Madison's   
attention  
"We know Sakura" said Meilin "U are going to make me  
jealous" she finished   
"Sorry I was thinking outloud" said Sakura hoping nobody  
would ask her what was she thinking  
  
Then Misako, her boyfriend, walked up to her & gave her a   
quick kiss on the cheek. This got a jealous Li's attention, but  
he stoped before walking up to her because he sensed a   
Clow Card.  
  
End of chapter 1.   
  
Do you like it or Hate it   
Let me know by reviewing  
Thanx. ^_^ 


	3. Clow Cards?

Chapter 3  
Summer @ the Beach  
By: Hardygirl  
  
Everyone was in their cabin but three kids were out in the beach.  
One of them was spiying on Sakura & Misako, and that was noone else  
but Li Showron. He wanted to tell Sakura that there were two Clow Cards  
on the lose but he could not tell her because Misako was right there with  
her. So he was about to walk back to his cabin when all of a sudden  
he felt something strange inside him and started to walk towards them.  
He had a really wierd look on his face.  
  
*Over with Sakura and Misako*  
  
"Come on Sakura just one!" pleaded Misako  
"No Misako I won't let you!" said Sakura  
Misako wanted to kiss her, but she would not let him do it. At that moment   
she saw Li heading towards them.  
  
"Hi! Li, How are you?" asked Sakura  
Li did not respond and kept walking towards them (actually her)  
"Li are you......." she was cutted off by the kiss Li gave Sakura in front of  
her boyfriend.  
This, of course, made Misako super mad and then he stood up and grabbed   
Li by his shirt.  
"What do you think you are doing?" asked Misako angry  
"I am so sorry Misako," said Li giggling "But I could not help it"  
he finished  
"What you wanna fight Chinese brat?" asked Misako  
"All right you asked for it" said Li raising his closed hand to hit him  
"Please stop Li ," said Sakura "Both of you"  
  
Then Misako just left without saying a word.  
  
"What were you thinking Li?," asked Sakura  
"Sorry Sakura I don't know what got into me seriously" said Li  
  
Just then they saw Eriol kissing Madison and their mouths dropped   
open.  
  
"Ok what's going on here?" asked Sakura confused  
"I think this is the work of a Clow Card My Cherry Blossom"  
said Li  
"Don't call me that Li" she said blushing  
"I think it's the Kiss Card and the Love Card" he said  
"Yeah like I am gonna belive that Li" she said  
"You better tell me what's wrong right now or I will....."  
she stopped and threw herself into Li's arms  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" Li asked her  
"Nothing I just wanted to hug you and.."  
Sakura kissed Li passionately  
"Kiss you" she finished.  
  
End of chapter 3.   
  
Do you like it or Hate it   
Let me know by reviewing  
Thanx. ^_^  
  
P.S. Visit my website: (www.gurlpages.com/hardygirlextream)  
I am not finish with it yet Ok 


	4. Summer Fight

Chapter 4  
Summer @ the Beach  
By: Hardygirl  
  
"Kero what are you doing here?" asked Sakura  
"Well I smelled a delicious treat in your backpack and decided to come with you"  
Kero answered   
"And what in the world are you doing wrapped in the brat's arms?" asked Kero confused  
Sakura noticed she was in Li's arms and then said blushing  
"I don't know but I kind of like it"  
Li blushed and suddenly he kissed Sakura again and Kero's mouth dropped open  
"Get your hands off her right now" Kero screamed  
"Kero go to the cabin and I'll catch up with you later K" she said  
"You better hurry" he said as he left them alone  
"Well alone at last"Sakura said blushing  
"Look Sakura I got to go ok" Li said  
  
Before he could go he noticed 2 pink things near a tree they were the Kiss and Love Cards  
  
"Sakura capture them quickly"he said turning back to Sakura  
"O KEY OF CLOW, POWER OF MABIC, POWER OF LIGHT, SURRENDER THE WAND THE FORCE  
IGNITE, RELEASE" Sakura chanted and her wand appeared in her hand  
"Kiss card, Love card, return to your powers confined" she said and 1 Clow Card went to Li and   
the other one went to Sakura.  
  
They both were to embarrased to say anything of what had happened and just as Sakura started  
to head for the girl's cabin Li grabbed her and kissed her.  
  
"This time I was not under the spell of the kiss card" he said blushing  
with a blush on her face she smiled and head to the cabin.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Kero  
"I was capturing clow cards Kero" Sakura said  
"Oh yeah which ones?" he asked   
"The Love card and the Kiss card" she said  
"But I only got the Kiss card" she finished  
"Let's go to sleep OK" she said and they went to sleep  
  
*THE NEXT DAY*  
  
"Sakura I want to finish our relation right here before it goes to far" Misako said  
"You don't want to be my boyfriend anymore?" she asked  
"No Sakura, now you can go with that Li kid you love so much" he said  
"But Misako, I love, LI?" she said confused  
"Why did I said Li?"she thought to herself  
"You see Sakura, you are even telling me your truth feelings" he said  
"No I meant to say that I love, Li?" she said again  
"Look Sakura you are just hurting my feelings" he said angrily  
"My plans are going perfectly" Li thought to himself  
"Misako wait, I love you"she said  
"Stop lying" he screamed and grabbed Sakura by her hair  
This got Li super mad and grabbed Misako  
"Hey that's no way to treat a Cerry Blossom" he said with an angry  
look on his face   
"oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it, beat me?" he asked   
laghing  
"You can count on that" said Li and hit him on his eye  
"You little," Misako was about to hit Li but Sakura grabbed him  
"Stop this" she said but Misako got loose and Li and Misalo started to fight  
  
Mr. Terada and Ms. Mackenziehurried outside to stop Li and Misako from  
fighting and hurting eachother  
  
"You'll pay for this Li" Misako said angry  
"I promise you will pay" he said as Mr. Terada took him with him  
"Oh boy I am so scared, look at me I am trembling" he said laughing  
He did not care about Misako because he knew he could not fight like   
he did  
  
"Are you OK Li?" asked Sakura  
"Yeah I am fine" Li answered  
"You'll pay too Sakura" Misako screamed in the distance  
"Why did you do that Li?" she asked  
"Did what?" he asked  
"Why did you defended me?" she asked  
"Because," Li try to work out his courage  
"I Love You Sakura" he finished  
"What?" she said blushing  
"Well I don't, I love Misako" she said trying to hide her truth   
feelings for him  
"Yeah right I know you are lying Sakura" Eriol said as he walked   
towards them  
"Oh, Hi Eriol" she said  
"Li don't pay attention to her, we both know she's lying" Eriol said  
"Hi Sakura!!!!" Madison said and walked towards them  
"What are you guys talking about?" shae asked   
"Oh nothing" said Sakura "Look I got to go Ok see you later"  
she said and was about to leave when she saw Misako walking  
towards them with a very angry and upset look on his face.  
  
End of chapter 4.   
  
Do you like it or Hate it   
Let me know by reviewing  
Thanx. ^_^ ^_^  
P.S. Visit my website: (www.gurlpages.com/hardygirlextream/cardcaptorz4ever.html)  
I am not finish with it yet Ok 


	5. Fight the Cherry Blossom

Chapter 5  
Summer @ the Beach  
By: Hardygirl  
  
Sakura saw Misako coming with an angry look on his face and she quickly  
hid behind Li, but Li was angry at her for rejecting his love and he just simply got out  
of the way so Misako could see her. Madison and Eriol just stood there watching and   
giggling, they thought Sakura was going to say something to Li but she didn't. But to Li's  
surprise Misako didn't came for Sakura but he came to get him. Misako was about to hit  
Li but Sakura got in front of him and Misako's hand hit Sakura. Madison quickly  
ran to her best friend's side and asked her if she was alright, she said she was ok but  
she was bleeding and past away.  
  
"You are going to pay for this" said Li angrily  
"Are you going to defend the girl who rejectes your love?" he asked laughing  
"Yes, I am because deep inside her heart she knows she really loves me" Li said  
"Ok then I don't care if I get in trouble again, let's get it on" Misako said  
"Li, I think you don't have to get your hands dirty," Eriol said  
"Besides, you already won one time..." he continued  
"And you have Sakura by your side" he finished  
"I guess you are right, for once" Li answered  
"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Eriol asked  
Both ignoring Misako  
"Oh nothing let's go" Li simply said  
"Geltemen" Madison said  
"Yes" they both said turning to face Madison  
"Perhaps you could help me with Sakura" she said  
"Oh I'll get her"Misako said as he grabbed Sakura and started to run  
"Now you don't have Sakura, Li" he said laughing  
  
He ran for about 6 minutes and he found a cave and quickly hid there  
Li was worried and angry at the same time.  
  
"We got to find them, who knows what he might do to her?" Li said  
"And Sakura was only wearing her two piece suit I made for her" said   
Madison worried about her best friend.  
"She doesn't even has a towel to cover herself" she finished  
And they were right, Misako was looking at Sakura up and down with  
a strange look on his face. He sat next to her.  
  
"You are such a cute Cherry Blossom" Misako said while touching her hair.  
  
"It seems as if the earth swallowed them" Madison said  
"We just got to find her" Li said  
They were walking and looking but they didn't find anything.  
  
Misako had tied Sakura's hands and feet so she couldn't get away when she  
wake up. When Sakura finally woke up she saw Misako and got really scared.  
  
"Relax Sakura, I am not going to do anything to you" he said   
"Hey, come to think of it, I think you owe me a kiss" he said getting closer to her.  
"Don't come near me or I will..." she was cutted off  
"It's just gonna be a quick kiss" he said  
"Don't you dare touch me" she said getting angry  
"Ok, let's make a deal, I won't touch you if you give me "my" kiss" he said  
"I won't kiss the boy who hit me" she said now very angry  
So Misako's hands reached her waist and he said to her,  
"You were the one that got in the way"  
"Get away from me" she screamed  
  
Li heard this and he then quickly found the hidden cave.  
  
"She's here" Li said to Madison and Eriol  
"Let's go inside" Madison said with a towel on her hand for Sakura.  
"Ok, don't make any noise" Eriol said  
They went inside and their mouths dropped open from the scene   
they saw. Misako still had his hands on Sakura's waist and was kissing  
her everywhere and Sakura was enjoying this moment.  
  
"Get away from her" screamed Madison  
But it was useless because Misako had Sakura under his spell and she   
was getting angry while Madison was screaming.  
  
"Shut up Madison, leave us alone" she screamed at her best friend  
"Sakura?" Madison said confused  
"You are just jealous because your "little" Eriol does not treat you the  
way Misako treats me" said Sakura with an angry look on her face.  
"What have you done to her?" asked Li furious  
"I just put her under my spell with my passionate kiss I gave her" he said  
"You'll have to face her if you want her back" he said laughing  
"Now Sakura, My Precious Cherry Blossom, take care of him" Misako said  
to Sakura while giving her his sword.  
Sakura attacked Li and slashed him on his arm, then when she was about to   
put the sword through his heart Madison got in front of him and the sword  
went through Madison's heart killing her.  
  
"Madison" Eriol screamed  
"That's too bad, it was her own fault" Sakura said  
"But you won't get away that easily Li" Sakura said  
"Sakura, kill me" Eriol said crying  
"You really want me to kill you?" asked Sakura  
"Yes, I wan't you to kill me just like you killed your best friend" Eriol said  
"Alright, you asked for it" Sakura said and killed Eriol the same way she had  
killed her "best friend" Madison.  
"You're doing great my Cherry Blossom, now just one more person and you are done"  
"Now go get him" Misako ordered Sakura   
Sakura was fighting Li but she couldn't kill him. Suddenly, Li felt  
pain in him and he was loosig too much blood, he was about to die.  
  
"Ok, you granted my wish, I don't need you anymore piece of trash" Misako said  
while turning sakura back to normal. She was confused, she didn't know what had   
happened.  
"You look confused Sakura" said Misako laughing  
"Let me refresh your memory" he said  
"You just killed your best friend Madison, Eriol and now Li is about to die" he said laughing  
"And you did all that with that sword your holding and with my commands" he said  
"Li, I am sorry" Sakura ran to his side  
"That's ok Sakura..... you didn't.. know ... what .....you were... doing" Li said  
"I have to tell you something Li" she said  
"What..... is it... Sakura?" he asked  
"I LOVE YOU TOO" said Sakura crying   
"I will always love you" she said  
And with that Li died, but he died happy knowing that Sakura really loved him.  
"Li please don't go, I need you" Sakura said crying  
"Too late Sakura, he's gone and so are your other friends" Misako said laughing  
"You will pay for this" Sakura said as she ran towards him and with Misako's own sword she  
killed him.  
"Now you are dead too, and you'll go to hell while my friends will go to heaven" she said with  
tears on her eyes.  
"And so am I" she said softly as she picked up Li's sword and put it through her heart  
  
  
Sakura saw a very bright light and then she saw Madison, Eriol, and Li  
standig there.   
Li looked at her "So now that we are all here in peace, do you wanna be my girlfriend?"  
"Yes, Li" they kissed and Madison and Eriol were looking at them happy taht their friends were  
now together at last.  
They stopped kissing and Li, Madison, and Eriol said together  
"Welcome to heaven"  
  
THE END   
  
Did you liked it or hated it   
Let me know by reviewing.  
Thanx. ^_^ ^_^  
P.S. Visit my website: (www.gurlpages.com/hardygirlxtream/cardcaptorz4ever.html)  
I am not finish with it yet, Ok  
  
P.P.S. Sorry I took so long to finish but hey I had to study for my final exams. Anyway  
I will start on my next story called "Sakura's Revenge" Let me know what do you think  
of the title on your review.(summary: Li looked at Misty and kissed her, Sakura saw this   
and she kissed Ash) ^_^ 


End file.
